Jealous
by Anna Akihana
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuran Kaname Cemburu! First Fic about Vampire Knight! Mind to read?</html>


Jealous

Judul : Jealous

Fandom : Vampire Knight

Rating : T menjurus ke M

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Apa kau cemburu?

Warning : Kissing Scene! Boy x Boy! Yang berharap kalau disini bakalan ada Yaoi Scene selain Kissing, silahkan minggat sebelum anda kecewa! OOC, Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino. Saya hanya minjam.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Bulan bersinar terang malam itu di Cross Academy. Langit juga terlihat sangat cerah dan terang benderang. Semua orang yang melihatnya pastilah akan merasa bahagia dan tentram. Terutama bagi para makhluk malam yang notabene memang bergerak di bawah cahaya bulan itu.

Tapi ternyata, tidak semua makhluk malam merasakan perasaan menyenangkan itu.

Karena...

Di dalam Moon Dorm, sekarang ini, Kuran Kaname, tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela kamarnya. Suara ribut para siswi Day Class yang 'sebenarnya' sangat mengusik indera pendengarannya, berusaha diacuhkannya mati-matian. Moodnya sedang jelek belakangan ini, karena itu, dia berusaha menghindari sesuatu yang bisa menyulut amarahnya.

Loh... Loh? Bukannya mood sang Pureblood memang selalu jelek?

Buagh

Ugh... Okay. Jadi kira kira, apa yang membuat mood sang Pureblood klan Kuran yang satu ini jadi makin jelek?

Penyebabnya, tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengacak-acak mood dan suasana hati Kaname selain Hunter super jutek, ketus, dan berlidah tajam, Kiryu Zero?

Nah lho... Kenapa lagi dengan mereka berdua?

Bukan rahasia umum lagi, kalau keduanya memiliki ikatan spesial sejak Kaname memberikan darahnya pada Zero. Karena itu, secara tidak langsung, Kaname meng-klaim bahwa Zero adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengusiknya. Walaupun mereka masih sering melontarkan tatapan super tajam, jutek, dan super dingin pada sesama, dan walaupun mereka kelihatannya masih kurang akur, tapi toh hal itu akan berakhir jika keduanya sudah bermesraan (coret).

Tapi masalahnya kali ini, bukan itu.

Seminggu belakangan ini, Zero jadi sangat dekat dengan Yuki dan beberapa orang lainnya. Dan jeleknya juga, Zero jadi agak menjaga jarak dari Kaname. Kenapa? Sebenarnya itu karena Zero agak risih dengan tatapan para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi (termasuk Author) yang selalu melemparinya tatapan bengis dan haus akan pertanyaan yang gak jelas seputar hubungannya dengan Kaname. Bahkan, adik kembarnya yang super duper polos itupun jadi ikutan bersikap seperti teman-temannya.

Ditambah lagi, Zero sama sekali tidak bicara pada si Kepala Keluarga Kuran itu selama seminggu. Dan Kaname, yang tampangnya datar itu, jadi makin jutek karenanya.

"Kaname-sama..."

Panggilan Seiren membuyarkan lamunan Kaname, dia menoleh ke arah pelayan setianya itu. "Ada apa Seiren?"

"Semuanya telah menunggu anda."

Kaname menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Seiren untuk memimpin kawan-kawannya menuju kelas.

Kriet

Suara gerbang besi terbuka terdengar. Semua murid Day Class langsung menjerit-jerit ketika melihat para siswa Night Class keluar. Aido, seperti biasa, melaimbaikan tangannya pada para siswi itu.

"Kyaaa... Idol-Senpai!"

"Kain-Senpai!"

"Kaname-sama!"

Dan nama terakhir yang disebut itu membuat alis Zero bertaut.

Di tengah kerumunan, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sang Ketua Asrama berjalan sembari menggerutu melewati kerumunan.

Uh... Wait, sejak kapan Kaname menggerutu?

"Zero...! Bantu aku dong! Kau ngelamunin apa sih?" hardik Ichiru yang kuwalahan menangani para siswi Day Class. Yah... Sejak Yuki masuk Night Class, Ichirulah yang menggantikan Yuki menjadi prefek.

"Iya... Iya." jawab Zero jutek. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan dia berjalan menembus kerumunan. Menguarkan aura gelap nan suram dan mencekam yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat ke sekelilingnya.

Oh Zero... Jangan Lebay, Please...

Buagh! Brugh!

Ugh...

Baiklah...

Zero memelototi setiap siswi yang dilewatinya, membuat mereka gentar dan akhirnya mundur. Namun, barisan depan sepertinya masih dorong dorong. Dan tanpa sengaja, salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Yuki hingga dia terjatuh.

"Huwaaa!"

Greb

Dengan sigap, Zero yang ada di dekatnya langsung menangkap Yuki yang badannya oleng. Yuki pun tak jadi terjatuh.

Namun, hal yang jauh lebih mengejutkan terjadi.

Kaname mencengkram pergelangan tangan Zero dan menyentakannya hingga pegangannya pada tangan Yuki lepas. Semua yang melihat hal ini langsung diam terpaku.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Kiryu Zero."

"Ha...?"

Belum sempat Zero menjawab, dia sudah diseret oleh Kaname ke arah Moon Dorm, meninggalkan para murid yang cengo ditempat.

"Lihat apa kalian!? Cepat bubar!" teriak Ichiru garang setelah sadar dari syoknya. Semua siswi Day Class langsung lari tunggang langgang, beberapa Murid Night Class juga telah masuk. Hanya tersisa para Murid top saja di lapangan itu.

"Kakakmu itu kenapa sih?" tanya Ichiru heran. Yuki hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu..."

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kaname menarik Zero masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Zero ketika sang Hunter itu menghentakan tangannya dengan keras.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!?" tanya Zero ketus pada Kaname. Kaname menatap Zero.

"Kau itu yang kenapa..."

Zero mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu."

Kaname menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku, jadi langsung saja, apa salahku sampai kau mengacuhkanku seminggu belakangan ini?"

Zero tampak bingung. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih!?"

"Kau menghindariku Kiryu! Kau tidak mau bicara denganku. Bahkan kau menolak untuk menemuiku, dan kau lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan mereka semua!" Kaname menjelaskan dengan sedikit frustasi. Sepertinya kejengkelannya sedang membeludak.

Mata Zero mengerjap selama beberapa saat. "A... Aku hanya..."

"Dan apa maksudnya tadi? Kenapa kau harus menyentuh Yuki seperti tadi! Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!"

Zero tergagap. Dia terdiam beberapa detik untuk mengumpulkan suaranya selama beberapa saat. Mana dia tahu kalau ternyata Kaname bakalan sejengkel ini.

Huh... Dasar tidak peka!

"Kau cemburu?"

Kali ini giliran Kaname yang terdiam. Dia menatap Zero lekat lekat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab...

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa...?"

"Kami-sama!" desis Zero pelan. "Baik... Begini, aku memang menghindarimu karena banyak orang yang mulai menanyakan hal hal aneh padaku. Lagipula, sebentar lagi ujian dan aku harus belajar. Soal Yuki tadi..."

Zero berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "... Aku melakukannya karena dia hampir jatuh tadi."

"Aku tidak percaya." cibir Kaname. "Siapa tahu kalau kau masih punya perasaan pada dia."

Zero mengerang frustasi. "Astaga...! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih!"

Brugh

Mendadak Kaname mendorong Zero hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Rambut Kaname menggantung di atasnya dan menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Zero menahan nafasnya.

"Buktikan padaku, ucapanmu itu benar." kata Kaname tenang. Tangannya membelai rambut perak Zero dengan pelan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Zero sarkastik.

"Kiss me..."

Zero menatap ke dalam mata Kaname. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas keras.

"Fine..."

Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kaname dan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk menciumnya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Zero mencium Kaname dengan lembut dan Kaname membalasnya. Ketika Zero hendak melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kaname malah mendorong tubuh Zero hingga kini dia kembali terhempas ke ranjang.

Kaname menghisap bibir bawah Zero, memaksa Zero membuka mulutnya. Namun Zero tidak mengabulkannya. Akhirnya, Kaname menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan taringnya yang mencuat hingga berdarah, membuat Zero mencengkram kerah Kemeja belakang Kaname sebagai bentuk protes. Namun akhirnya Zero membuka mulutnya dan lidah Kaname langsung menerobos masuk.

"Nggh..."

Zero mendesah pelan ketika lidahnya bertemu lidah Kaname. Dia memejamkan mata, dan menyerah pada instingnya. Membiarkan tangannya menekan tengkuk Kaname untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka beradu di dalam rongga mulut Zero, membuat saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Zero.

Sementara Kaname bergerak dan mencoba melepaskan dasi Zero. Sepertinya Insting vampirenya membantunya dalam hal ini. Tak lama, simpul pada dasinya berhasil lepas. Zero semakin menekan tengkuk Kaname, sementara Kaname membuka kancing teratas kemeja Zero.

Clek

Brak

Dan kegiatan mereka terinterupsi dengan terbukanya pintu kamar Kaname yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dari balik pintu, terlihat beberapa orang jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi saling tindih yang sama sekali tidak elit.

Zero yang kaget langsung mendorong Kaname menjauh dan buru-buru menyeka saliva di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan kemejanya. Sementara Kaname menatap para kawannya dengan tatapan dingin yang angker dan menusuk.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kaname menatap ke luar jendela dengan sedikit jengkel kepada teman temannya di luar sana. Yah... Dia menghukum para penghuni Night Class yang lain dengan memerintahkan merek berdiri di lapangan tanpa bergerak dan melarang mereka tidur atau beristirahat sampai besok malam.

Kejam? Yah... Salah sendiri karena mereka berani mengintip 'kegiatan' pribadi pemimpin mereka.

Salah Kaname juga sih, karena dia tidak mengunci pintu. Tapi bagaimanapun, mengintip privasi orang itu dilarang.

"Dasar..." desis Zero tajam. Dia membetulkan dasinya dan merapikan seragamnya, lalu berdiri, hendak pergi. Namun, Kaname meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga kini Zero berada di pangkuannya.

Kaname tidak menjawab ketika Zero menatapnya kebingungan. Dia menarik dasi Zero sehingga dasi itu terlepas. Lalu dia membuka kancing teratas kemeja Zero, menyibaknya, dan menancapkan taringnya di sana.

"Khh!"

Zero memekik tertahan. Dia bisa mendengar suara darahnya sendiri diteguk. Sebelum akhirnya Kaname mencabut taringnya dan menarik Zero untuk menciumnya.

Awalnya Kaname mengira jika Zero akan mendorongnya dan mengata-ngatainya seperti biasa, tapi diluar dugaan, Zero malah membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kaname.

Dan, begitulah... Manisnya darah bercampur dengan manisnya hasrat mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak lama, terdengar suara desahan-desahan berat yang bisa membuat semua orang di lapangan bawah mimisan.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

The end! XD

Fanfic pertama saya yang Yaoi! Yeah!

Gaje? Memang! XD

Jujur, ngetik ini sampe gemeteran. Tapi untung selesai, haha... XD

This is My First Kaname x Zero Fanfic, so...

RnR Please...~


End file.
